ShuntxNitrobolt act 3
by Gnejs
Summary: As Nitro comes back from his mission, he's met by a shocking message on the wall from Hunter, written in Shunts spilled Energon; " Hail Megatron, Lord of Decepticons, Lord of Cybertron", and Shunts missing...


(ShuntxNitro NSFW, act 3)

Nitro looked at the text that was written on the wall.

Hail Megatron Lord of decepticons Lord of Cybertron

He had just come back when he saw trails of fluids on the ground and the door was open. When he walked in he had found the puddle of old fluids on the floor and the text on the wall.

"What the hell happened here…?" he thought for himself and looked down on the floor. The worst part was that Shunt was not there. He had just been away for just one day and this is what happens? Why?

Nitro looked at the old puddle again and noted some tracks that led out through the door. He also noticed some imprints from Shunt's servos on the door when he apparently got out. He looked at the tracks and tried to make out where they led to. Then he started to follow the tracks that led to Knockout's clinic.

"Did he make it…?" Nitro thought for himself again as he entered the clinic and started to look around. He couldn't see Shunt anywhere.

"Nitro! You are finally back, Shunt's been asking after you like 100 times since yesterday!" Knockout came out from one of the rooms and noticed Nitro.

"Where is he? How bad is it?" he asked and walked up to him.

"He's right in here and it's critical, but not life threatening anymore." He looked a bit after him as Nitro was to enter the room. "He lost a lot of fluids, so he's quite tired. Just so you know…"

Nitro entered the room and noticed Shunt who was lying on a sickbed and seemed to be recharging. Nitro walked up closer and looked down at him. Shunt's leg was severely damaged and parts of his frame were also gone and Nitro could almost see his inner sparkchamber. No wonder that Shunt had lost a lot of fluids and that the situation for him was serious.

"…Nitro…? Is…Is it you…?" Shunt had woke up and looked up at him. Nitro almost looked a little bit surprised when Shunt started to talk, he saw the big crack he had over his visor.

"Yes, it's me Shunt…" he answered and stood beside the sickbed. Shunt stretched a bit after his servo and Nitro lifted it up and squeezed his servo gently. "What happened?"

"It…He was looking for you… His name is Hunter…He beat me up when I couldn't answer him…" he said in a low voice. "Please Nitro… Do not search him up, I don't know what he wants you but it can't be anything good…! Please…!" he looked up at Nitro and still held his servo. Nitro looked down at him for a few minutes before he said anything.

"Get better as soon as you can, ok?" the next second he gave Shunt a small kiss on his forehead before he let go of his servo and walked out of the room. He could hear Shunt screaming after him and he closed the door as soon as he came out so they wouldn't hear him screaming.

"Great now you made him upset…" Knockout had walked up to Nitro and sighed. "He told me what happened and who did this. I have a feeling of who this guy is, lately a lot of decepticons have been visited by some bots that is trying to convince them to join them. Apparently they serve lord Megatron. Fanatics some call them… "

"What do you know more about them?" Nitro asked.

"According to Shunt this Hunter is a hybrid between sparkeater, scraplet, insecticon and cybertronian… "Knockout sighed again. "And that means you have to be careful if you are going to meet him up. Promise me that." He looked up at Nitro who nodded a bit.

"Just make sure Shunt feels better when I come back."

Nitro waited patiently for Hunter in the building where he and Shunt had lived for the past few days.

"Come out you fragger so I can crush you…!" he thought for himself and looked around. Suddenly he heard a light tripping in one of the other rooms.

"Ah so you came back, that was fast." Hunter came around the corner and grinned towards Nitro. "Then I guess you know why I'm here, did that little mech survive? Impressive, I thought he was going to die right there…" before he could say something more Nitro had rushed forward and punched him over the face so Hunter flew backwards straight into the wall. Hunter moaned a little before he got up.

"Uuugh… That's one of the reasons why we want you to join us…" he muttered and looked at Nitro. Still grinning.

"Insecticons like you should be terminated right away!" Nitro looked at Hunter and ran up towards him to give yet another punch. But this time Hunter jumped away and looked at him.

"Shall I take that as a no then?" he snorted. "Pity…I had hoped someone like you would join us."

"As if you fragger…!" Nitro growled before he made a new assault towards Hunter.

After just a few minutes Nitro had given Hunter some hard and devastating blows, unfortunately Hunter had also given him some punches and a bite that could have cost Nitro one of his arms if he hadn't been fast enough to punch him in the face and somehow managed to pry his jaws.

"Damn scraplet-part…!" he muttered and looked down quickly at his arm. It didn't bleed too much fluids. Good, then he could continue to fight. Hunter didn't look like he could take so much more.

"Strange, for being a hybrid with all those races he didn't put up much of a fight? Oh well, whatever makes me win!" Nitro thought for himself and run towards Hunter again to give him a final blow when someone suddenly crawled down the wall above him and pounced towards Nitro who didn't get the chance to stop what was pouncing on him and almost fell backwards. When he looked up a very tall and slender bot stood almost beside Hunter. It was a femme with big purple optics and also an extra sparkchamber on her frame just like Hunter. She was also taller than Hunter but didn't seem as strong as him because of her slenderness.

"You bitch, stay out of thi-!" he started angrily but the next second she opened her mouth and before he knew it she started to make a very high-pitched screeching and suddenly Nitro felt his body starting to fail him and several serious disturbances in his visual field. She didn't stop until he almost passed out. Nitro panted and tried to focus on getting up but his body still failed him. He swore to himself and glared towards the tall femme in front of him.

"Can you get out of here Hunter or do you need assistance?" she said with quite a deep and calm voice and looked down at Hunter who also panted.

"I think so sis… "he panted a bit heavily. "Just stay close to me Banshee…If something would happen…" he panted again and looked up at her. Then she pointed at a window that was open and still looked at Hunter who nodded and started to run. He was limping heavily as he ran. Banshee turned around and also started to run as she noticed that Nitro was gaining his strength back.

After a minute Nitro had gained his strength back and the disturbances in his visual field was gone. But he also knew that Hunter and Banshee were already gone.

"Slagging cowards… So much for being loyal towards Megatron huh…?" he muttered angrily. "…At least I got to kick his sorry aft…!" Nitro smirked and started to a bit slowly go back to Knockouts med clinic.

"Finally you're back sweetspark." Knockout rushed up to Nitro as soon as he entered the building. "Your arm!" he cried a little scared and frowned a bit as he started to inspect Nitrobolt's arm.

"Luckily I was fast enough to bend up his jaws before it got any deeper…" Nitro sighed a bit and looked down at his arm.

"Yeah and you were lucky that he didn't puncture something vital!" Knockout said a bit grimly and started to repair him as fast as he could. "Slag those scraplet-teeth's, this is going to take a while to repair!" he looked up at Nitrobolt. "Did you settle things with him…?"

"Yeah kind of… Unfortunately one of the siblings showed up, a femme. She started to screech and my body started to fail me. My visual field also started to malfunction, I couldn't do anything at that point! Do you know what that could have been?" Nitro looked at him and sounded angry.

"Calm down a bit now, even though you're angry and frustrated right now…" Knockout mumbled and still repaired his arm. "I'm going have to change some of these parts in your arm…" he mumbled again before he looked at Nitrobolt again. "I may have an idea of what that femme did… You said she screeched right? It's quite uncommon but it happens sometimes that some bot's have this ability, to put it very simple it is the sound waves from her screeching that's devastating to your body and makes your body to start malfunctioning. Luckily, she probably felt that she did not have to screech so much because you were already damaged. Believe me." Knockout continued when he saw Nitro's angry expression. "She could have killed you with that screech of hers if she really wanted to…" he sighed a bit and shook his head a bit. "I have to send after the parts I need to repair your arm, but for now this is only temporarily..."

"How is Shunt…?" Nitro asked after a minute and looked at him, frowning a bit.

"For the moment I believe he's still recharging… I had to give him a sedative so that he would not accidently hurt himself. He screamed after you like a maniac and even tried to crawl out of the berth to get after you, he really wanted you to stay away from this Hunterguy." Knockout looked at him. "…He seems to like you a lot."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO AFTER HIM YOU SLAGGER!" the next second Shunt threw something towards Nitro who moved quickly to the side before it hit him.

"Oh, you're awake." Nitro looked at him almost a little surprised.

"YEAH THAT SEDATIVE KNOCKOUT GAVE ME A WHILE AGO HAS STOPPED WORKING SO I'M NOT RECHARGING ANYMORE!" Shunt screamed angrily.

"Shunt, calm down, it's fine now." Nitro said with a calm voice and walked up to the berth Shunt was sitting in.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!?" he shouted angrily again. He continued to shout at Nitro who saw that Shunt was about to burst into tears. Nitro didn't even listen to what Shunt shouted at him anymore.

"WHAT ARE YOU-!?" he shouted still angry when Nitro sat down beside him on the berth. Then he pulled Shunt to him gently and hugged him tight. Shunt froze up for a second before he started to shake and then burst into tears. He put his arms around Nitro's neck and cried despairingly.

"I'm sorry Shunt…For making you worried…" Nitro said softly in a calm voice and put one of his servos on Shunt's helmet and kissed him gently on his forehelmet.

"P-please stay here w-with me f-for a while…!" Shunt sobbed and hugged Nitro harder.

"Of course…" he gently moved Shunt a little and half lied down beside him and then put one arm around him. Shunt lay down on the side and tilted his head slightly against Nitro's frame before he also put his arm over his frame. Shunt had almost stopped crying now and felt very tired.

"You should recharge now… I'm also going to do that, but I will stay awake just a little longer…" Nitro looked down at Shunt who nodded a bit and didn't protest or anything.

"Sleep well…" he mumbled and soon he had fallen asleep. Nitro still looked down at him and put his servo over Shunt's servo that was on his frame.

"You too…" he mumbled and squeezed his servo lightly.


End file.
